forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yondalla
The Nurturing Matriarch The Blessed One | symbol = | aspects = Dallillia (Sword Coast south of Waterdeep) Perissa (Moonshaes) | power = | status = | primordial = | pantheon = Yondalla's Children | home = | formerhomes = | died = | race = | gender = | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | power5e = | alignment5e = Lawful good | symbol5e = Cornucopia on a shield | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = Fertility, protection | domains5e = Life | worshipers5e = Halflings | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = Preserve life | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Greater deity | alignment3e = Lawful good | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = Green Fields | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Protection, Bounty, Halflings, Children, Security, Leadership, Wisdom, Creation, Family, Tradition | domains3e = Family, Gluttony, Good, Halfling, Law, Protection | worshipers3e = Children, halflings, leaders, paladins, parents | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Hornblade (short sword) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Greater deity | alignment2e = Lawful good | symbol2e = Shield with cornucopia | homeplane2e = Mount Celestia/Venya | realm2e = Green Fields | serves2e = | servedby2e = Arvoreen, Brandobaris, Cyrrollalee, Sheela Peryroyl, Urogalan | portfolio2e = Protection, fertility, the halfling race, children, security, leadership, diplomacy, wisdom, the cycle of life, creation, family, familial love, tradition, community, harmony, prosperity | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = | rules = }} Yondalla ( ) was the creator of the halfling race and matriarch of not only the halfling pantheon, but the whole race itself. With her charming personality and friendly demeanor she was an example to all halflings; who almost all shared her curiosity, loyalty and sense of mischief. Yondalla was sometimes considered not a true goddess but rather a divine aspect of the goddess Chauntea. Worshipers Despite her widespread worship among halflings and her central role in their society; her temples were unusually rare, those that did exist were designed to look like a well-hidden halfling burrow-home and were filled with weapons and food so that the communities that surrounded them could hold out against possible invaders. Her clergy were afforded a lot of respect by the followers of other gods for their defensive capabilities in spite of their small stature. Powerful clerics of Yondalla were granted the ability to cast Curse of Yondalla, a spell reserved to be used against those who committed foul crimes against halflings. Relationships Yondalla had close bonds with Garl Glittergold, Corellon Larethian and Moradin. With the passion with which she loved and admired her fellow halfling deities, sometimes known as 'Yondalla's Children', she scorned certain evil deities, such as Bane, Cyric, Talona, Talos, and the Deities of Fury. History Dogma Appendix Further Reading * * References Connections Category:Aspects of Chauntea Category:Halfling deities Category:Greater deities Category:Lawful good deities Category:Family domain deities Category:Gluttony domain deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Halfling domain deities Category:Law domain deities Category:Protection domain deities Category:Inhabitants of Green Fields Category:Inhabitants of Venya Category:Inhabitants of Mount Celestia Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the Celestial Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes